1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with an optical finder, and in particular arrangement of an autofocus detecting unit, a photometry unit for measuring exposure and an image pickup unit for use in a finder optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a single-lens reflex camera using a roof prism is generally applied to a structure using a TTL type finder, an autofucus detecting unit, a photometry unit for exposure and a finder function. Such a single-lens reflex camera comprises, e.g., a quick return mirror which is rotatable in a vertical direction, a screen located above the quick return mirror, a roof prism located above the screen, and an eyepiece located in rear of the roof prism.
Furthermore, in the above structure, an optical path is bent downwards by a sub-mirror located in rear of the quick return mirror, and a mechanism for detecting autofocus is provided in a lower region of space where the quick return mirror. For example, an autofocus detecting unit and an image pickup unit disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-287160 and a photometry unit for exposure disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-130457 are known as the autofocus detecting unit, the image pickup unit and the photometry unit of the above single-lens reflex camera.